


Dumpster Diving

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [11]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds something special in the trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Diving

Title: Dumpster Diving  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly/Scientist  
Word Count: 846  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie finds something special in the trash.

 

 

"Don't worry about the trash, Donnie. I'll deal with it so you can go home." Donnie started to say something and Charlie just waved his hand. "I've got it. Get out of here."

Taking the bags of trash to the dumpster behind the club was the closest thing to Charlie Work he still got to do. It was better than bashing rats, that was for sure. Charlie lugged the heavy bags out the door, swearing under his breath as the bottom edge of one caught on the doorframe and threatened to rip. He scowled at the dumpster for being so damn tall before throwing the first bag in. The second and third bags quickly followed.

Charlie did a little victory dance since he'd managed to get all the bags in without making a mess for a change. He hadn't even gotten any trash on his clothes. He started to head back to the club when he thought he heard a noise. He paused tilting his head to the right and then the left, trying to figure out where the sound had come from.

When he heard it again, a little chill went down his spine as he realized it was coming from the dumpster. For a very brief moment he thought it might have been the cry of a baby. Charlie scrambled up the side of the dumpster. The outside of it was slippery and he smacked his knee hard enough to make his whole leg ache. Muttering under his breath, he finally reached the top.

The inside of the dumpster was almost pitch black. He took a deep breath and dropped inside. Charlie held still, trying not to breathe too hard. It had been a long time since he'd been inside of a dumpster on purpose and he'd forgotten how horrible the smell was. "Make the noise again so I can find you."

The next noise was even quieter than the first two, almost as if whatever was making it was growing weaker. Charlie tossed a couple of bags to the side. When he lifted another bag up, a pair of green eyes blinked up at him out of the darkness. He heard a very tiny 'mew'. Had someone thrown it in the dumpster? He shook his head before crouching down. "Come here. I'm not going to hurt you." It took a couple minutes of coaxing and making sounds to get what turned out to be a very soft, but dirty kitten out from between trash bags.

Getting out of the dumpster was even harder than getting in. Charlie stacked up bags of trash until he had a ramp to the top. Tucking the kitten against his chest, he slowly made his way out. When he dropped back down to ground in the alley, he finally got a good look at what he'd just saved. The kitten was small, about the size of his hand, and covered in black fur. There was a tiny spot of white on the left front paw. It looked up at him with huge green eyes and then started purring. The purr was louder than he expected and it made him grin.

"Let's go get you cleaned up. You smell like trash." Charlie sniffed himself. "Or it might just be me."

\---

Harper came home and found Charlie sleeping on the couch. There was a small black ball of fur on the middle of his shirtless chest. The scene was quite possibly the cutest thing Harper had ever seen. He pulled his phone out and took a couple pictures before walking over to the couch. "Charlie?"

"Hey, Harper." Charlie grinned sleepily at him. "You're not allergic to cats, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He reached his hand out, running it very gently along the kittens spine. The moment he touched it, the kitten began to purr. "Who is our new friend?"

"This is Princess Fluffybutt. I found her in the dumpster behind the club." Charlie stroked the kitten's ear with a finger. "Fang told me it was a girl and then she brought over some extra cat stuff she had. We've got some toys, a cat box, some kitten food, and a couple of bowls."

"'Princess Fluffybutt'?" Harper chuckled softly. "I think I'll call her Princess."

The kitten woke up, stretched, and then jumped down onto the floor. A moment later she was dashing around the apartment. Charlie sat up, shaking his head. "She's been doing that for the last few hours. She runs around like a maniac for about fifteen minutes straight then she has to recharge again." He laughed as Princess pounced on something only she could see. "So, you're okay with keeping her?"

Harper nodded. "I always had cats when I was a child."

"Stray cats used to follow me around all the time in Philly. I think it had to do with how much cat food I used to eat. I've never had one for a pet before." Charlie threw a ball across the floor and grinned as Princess chased it. "She's adorable."

"Yes, she is."


End file.
